El Mejor Peon Del Clan Sitri
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Por ver morir a alguien es asesinado, por milagro fue revivido por la actual majou serafall leviatan, que intercambio evil pieces con su hermana sona sitri, ahora es su deber cuidar de su nueva ama, como el mejor peon del clan sitri, lean y revisen.
1. Vida

**Hola amigos esta es mi nueva historia espero que os guste...**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVA VIDA**

 **Ciudad de kuh japon mundo humano**

Lady siri camina por el parque en kouh en el mundo humano, pero que sucede si encontrara alguien que pide ayuda….

Sanawa tomoya, un joven peliblanco que corre por su vida, vio morir a alguien y una ángel caída, le sigue los talones, el era un joven feliz y tranquilo pero ahora se le termino eso…..

Reynare: bien tus ultimas palabras? (pregunto la caída)

Tomoya: porque, porque tengo que morir! (exclamo triste)

Reynare: solo eres un estorbo ahora muere! (exclamo enterrándole la lanza en el estomago)

Y asi el joven fue empalado por la caída, dejando para que muera, el pobre pensó ya no ver a todos, no tenia padres porque fueron asesinados, cuando era un niño ahora que sucederá con el?

Lady sitri, camina con tranquilidad en el mundo humano una joven matriarca de su clan, joven mujer de grandes pechos hermosos y cualquier hombre quiere estar con ella, la pelinegra camina a donde esa el chico ensangrentado.

Lady sitri: me pregunto que fue ese poder? (pregunto) si no mal recuerdo, este territorio debe cuidarlo en un fututo mi hija y la hija de los gremory, pero que? (mira al chico en un charco de sangre muriendo) oh por satan que te hicieron? Debo hacer algo! (exclamo preocupada)

Entonces la matriarca se lleva al chico y desaparecen del mundo humano….

 **Inframundo castillo sitri**

La matriarca aparece enfrente de su gran castillo, y llama a su hija mayor serafall leviatán ….

Lady sitri: ven aquí hija necesito ayuda, ven de imediato! (exclamo seria)

Serafall: pasa algo ouka-san? (pregunto la futura majou)

Lady siri: ayúdame con el, lo encontré desangrándose necesita ayuda (seria)

Serafall: no te preocupes madre, yo hare cargo de el, así que será un gran peón madre (sonríe la pelinegra menor)

 **Tres días después**

Pasaron unos tres días y el joven apenas despierta….

Tomoya: donde estoy? (pregunto)

Serafall: estas en mi castillo, dime que te sucedió? (pregunto la chica)

Tomoya: para ser honesto es mucha la historia tienes tiempo(respondio)

Serafall: claro que lo tengo y me llamo serafall leviatán, cual es tu nombre? (pregunto)

Tomoya: me llamo sanawa tomoya y exactamente donde estamos? En que parte de japon estoy? (pregunto)

Serafall: no estas en japon (respondio seria confundiendo al chico)

Tomoya: entonces donde estamos? (pregunto de nuevo)

Serafall: estamos en el inframundo, en pocas palabras en el infierno 8respondio tranquila)

Omoya: en serio! Wooo bueno ahora como inicio? (pregunto)

Serafall: solo cuenta que fue lo que sucedió (respondio)

Tomoya: bueno todo inicio hace….. (empezó su historia)

Las cosas para el chico iniciaran asi pero en el futuro se le conosera como el hakuryuutei el mejor peon del clan sitri….

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **COMPROMISO ROTO?**

 **Hola amigos este es su escritor con una nueva historia de school dxd espero que os guste se despide para la otra.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	2. Llegada y compromiso anulado

**Hola amigos esta es mi nueva historia espero que os guste...**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **COMPROMISO ROTO?**

 **Castillo sitri, 5 años despues**

Ha pasado 5 años desde que el peliblanco fuera peon de serafall leviatan, ahora se le considera como uno de varios peones mas poderosos de los clanes conocidos, actualmente espera en la sala tomoya leviatan...

Tomoya: oh (mira llegar a su ama) master leviatan! (exclamo inclinándose)

Serafall: levantate mi peon, tengo noticias ahora en adelante iras al mundo humano y protejas a mi hermana sona-tan (seria)

Tomoya: entiendo eso ama, hare mi papel bien, otra cosa ante de irme? (pregunto firme a la decicion de su ex ama)

Serafall: aparte de cuidar a mi hermana, anular el compromiso de ella con la casa bael, buena suerte mi peon (sonrie)

Tomoya: ok mi ex-ama trabajare duro para proteger el clan sitri, bueno es hora de irme nos vemos leviatan-sama (se inclina y desaparece en un circulo magico)

Lady sitri: estas segura, el es actual hakuryuutei podra cuidar a tu hermana? (pregunto la matriarca)

Serafall: muy seguro de eso madre ahora es deber de ella... (sonrie)

 **Mundo humano callejon cerca de la academia kouh**

El peliblanco aparece en un callejon cerca de la academia, sale y mira si hay estudiantes...

Tomoya: (mira a chicas con uniforme) bien voy a buen camino (sonrie con su uniforme igual)

Mientras que camina a alado de las chicas, ellas lo observaron y pensaron cosas nada santas con el, el oido de el era mas agudo que el de un demonio normal, pero no le tomo atencion y siguio hasta la academia...

 **Academia kouh entrada**

Ya estando en la academia kouh el peliblanco se dirige al consejo estudiantil...

Tomoya: antes de ir al consejo estudiantil, quiero un jugo de naranja es algo que me facina, mmmmm oh esta la maquina expendedora! (exclamo alegre tomando el dicho jugo) bueno ahora si ir al consejo estudiantil (sonrien pero se para al obserba a una peliblanca) oye eres del consejo estudiantil, quiero ver a tu ama (serio)

Tsubasa: si es eso, vamos como e llamas? (pregunto la peliblanca)

Tomoya: yo me llamo tomoya leviatan, honor a mi ama (sonrie) y el tuyo? (pregunto igual)

Tsubasa: me llamo tsubara yura, porque esta uno de los mejores peones de leviatan en la academia? (pregunto)

Tomoya: intercambio, fui enviado para intercambiar y ser parte del clan sitri (respondio)

Tsubasa: entiendo, entonces sigueme al consejo (seria)

Tomoya: ok (la siguio)

Entonces el peliblanco sigue a la peliblanca al consejo estudiantil...

 **Consejo estudiantil**

El consejo estudiantl, la rige la acual presidenta del consejo estuidiantil conocida como sona sitri en el mundo demoniaco y souna shitori en el mundo humano, tambien heredera de la casa sitri, actualmente esta sentada en su escritorio a lado de tsubaki shira su reina, hanaki momo, su torre actualmente observan todo con tranquilidad hasta que tocan la puerta...

Sona: ve a ver quien es (seria)

Tsubaki: ok, si quien es? (esperando la llamada desde el otro lado de la puerta)

Tsubasa: soy yo, yura traigo alguien que desea hablar con kachou (respondio y la pelinegra abre la puerta)

Tsubaki: ok sigame, (caminaron al frente a la presindenta)

Sona: bienvenido, que deseas de mi? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (se inclina) es un honor conocer a la hermana de mi ex-ama, yo tomoya leviatan fui enviado a ser intercambiado con usted para protegerla, como uno de los mejores peones de los clanes actuales (sonrie aun inclinado)

Sona: ya veo, levantate (saca todos sus peones) cuantos peones tienes? (pregunto)

Tomoya: tengo 3 peones, soy el actual hakuryuutei (respondio dejando en shock a todas)

Sona: bien, entonces yo sona sitri actual lider del clan sitri tu tomoya leviatan aceptas ser mi peon hasta la muerte? (pregunto seria)

Tomoya: acepto ser su peon hasta que vea que no me necesite y mi trabajo cronculla (serio)

Sona: por medio del clan, tu vuelves a caminar entre nosotros (seria y los 3 peones se unden y salen los 3 peones que conformaban su alianza con serafall) bien ahora eh... (mira un circulo magico)

Tomoya: bael (mira como sale un chico)

Kaito: fiu no he estado en el mundo humano, oh mi querida sona cuanto tiempo sin vernos (sonrie) oh el es tu nuevo peon eh (serio)

Tomoya: si, y actual hakuryuutei, tambien se me informa que el compromiso bael y sitri esta anulado (serio dejando sorprendidos a todos)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **CONOCIENDO AL CLAN GREMORY**

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	3. Conociendo

**Hola amigos esta el capitulo aqui los reviews..**

Vanagandr: bueno a decir verdad ella en ese entonces apenas iniciaba su trabajo como majou y pues me gusta llamar a los reyes demonios majous porque queda mejor...

wolf1990: gracias por tu apoyo espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo...

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **CONOCIENDO AL CLAN GREMORY**

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Despues de ser el peon de sona, un chico lider de la casa bael aparece para hablar con sona...

Sona: por medio del clan, tu vuelves a caminar entre nosotros (seria y los 3 peones se unden y salen los 3 peones que conformaban su alianza con serafall) bien ahora eh... (mira un circulo magico)

Tomoya: bael (mira como sale un chico)

Kaito: fiu no he estado en el mundo humano, oh mi querida sona cuanto tiempo sin vernos (sonrie) oh el es tu nuevo peon eh (serio)

Tomoya: si, y actual hakuryuutei, tambien se me informa que el compromiso bael y sitri esta anulado (serio dejando sorprendidos a todos)

Kaito: a si quien me lo dice? (pregunto con burla)

Serafall: (aparece en medio del consejo) yo como la majou serafall leviatan, asi que kaito no intentes nada (seria)

Sona: onee-san! (exclamo sorprendida)

Tomoya: leviatan-sama (se inclina)

Kaito: pero si tu madre hizo el trato de comprometerme con ella! que significa esto? (pegunto molesto)

Serafall: pues mi madre reafirma el anulamiento del compromiso, asi que ni intentes hacer algo o le ordeno a mi hermana, que le ordene su peon a mandarte a volar! (exclamo amenazandolo)

Kaito: como te atreves maldita! (exclamo a punto de golpearla pero la mano del peliblanco lo detiene) ahh detente ahhh (gritaba de dolor)

Tomoya: como se atreve a golpear a mi ex ama? yo como ex peon no permitire nada de eso si quieres una pelea con los siri, lo haremos a un raing game asi que, en 20 dias nos enfrentemos! (exclamo soltando la mano del lider del clan)

Kaito: chik, por esta vez los dejo, pero no olvides que no termina esto tomoya leviatan! (exclamo desapareciendo)

Tomoya: ya ni son como, fueron los lords y ladys de estas casas? (pregunto confuso)

Sona: onee-san que haces aqui? (pregunto)

Serafall: evitar una masacre (respondio)

Tsubaki: masacre? significa que el...? (pregunto)

Serafall: sep el es el actual peon mas poderoso de los majous, o cualquier clan normal, y sumandole que es el hakuryuutei, se le llama el peon destructivo (respondio tranquila)

Tomoya: en simples palabras soy el peon que destruye con un dragon shot (sonrie)

Dichas palabras hicieron desmayar a la pobre de yura y hizo que se orinara tsubaki, y pues sona con la boca abierta hasta el suelo...

Rip: (mas bien puedes destruir con tu balance el territorio phonex) (hablo el dragon blancorojo)

Tomoya: oye no deberias de decir eso? o sabran que casi exploto el territorio de ajuka! (exclamo molesto y esta vez se desmayaron todas menos serafall)

Serafall: bueno, es momento de irme, y recuerda no todo el tiempo entenderan lo que eres tomoya (desaparece)

Tomoya: (se voltea a ver a las chicas desmayadas) mmm tal vez tenga razon leviatan-sama, bueno a recostarlas (sonrie y recuesta a las chicas en los sillones)

 **Unas horas despues descanso**

Es descanso en la academia el peliblanco observa a los estudiantes conversar con tranquilidad hasta que tocan la puerta...

Tomoya: quien sera esta vez aun no despiertan, si quien es? (pregunto)

Rias: (del otro lado de la puerta) vengo hablar con sona esta disponible (respondio)

Tomoya: (hable la puerta) lamento decirle que no estandisponibles, que deseas con ella? (pregunto)

Rias: vengo hablar de un asunto, traigo a mi amiga akeno (respondio)

Tomoya: oh ya veo, si quiere le digo que le busco y como se llama? (pregunto)

Rias: me llamo rias gremory y ella es akeno himejima es un placer, como se llama? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mi nombre es tomoya leviatan, tambien conocido como el peon destructor y actual hakuryuutei (respondio dejando mudas a las chicas gremory)

Rias: tu, tu, tu eres el peon mas poderoso! (exclamo impactada)

Tomoya: si, alguna pregunta? (pregunto)

Rias: por nada, veo que no estan, entonces dile a ella que luego la vere necesito hablar con ella, nos vemos (se inclinan y se alejan)

Tomoya: no sabia que ella es la hija de lucifer, en fin esperemos que despierten (sonrie)

Parece que asi iniciaron las cosas pero que sucedera a partir de ahora? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola amigos esta el capitulo...**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

 **Consejo estudiantil, ya de noche**

Es de noche, en el consejo el peliblanco mira el cielo desde la ventana, las chicas ya estan despierta pero lo miran como si recordara lo que sucedio antes de ser demonio de la majou serafall leviatan...

Sona: que sera lo que piensa? (pregunto la heredera)

Tsubaki: pasado, pasado antes de esto sucediera, son signos que lo que paso hace tiempo atras, no lo olvidara (respondio)

Yura: parece que las cosas aun no los olvida (pensativa)

Tomoya: (se voltea y sonrie) hola chicas que tanto me miran? (pregunto el peliblanco)

Tsubaki: cuentanos que sucedio antes de que fueras peon de la hermana de kachou (respondio)

Tomoya: eso sintiesen todas ya que les contare sucedio hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de ser peon de leviatan-sama (serio)

 **Flash Back hace 10 años residencia sanawa**

 _Nos encontramos una casa cualquiera, y en dicha casa estaba una familia de albinos felices, pero en eso nos centramos un niño y una niña jugando, apenas se conocieron, y se hicieron amigos pero la madre llama a su hijo para comer..._

 _Saya: hijo ven a comer (le dijo su madre tranquilo)_

 _Tomoya: ok ouka-san, shira-san viene a comer con mama? (pregunto el niño)_

 _Tsubaki: claro tomoya-kun eres mi amigo, te quiero (le abraza)_

 _Tomoya: yo tambien, vamos con ella (sonrie y le da la mano)_

 _Tsubaki: ok vamos (le toma la mano y entran a la casa juntos)_

 _Los niños entraron y comieron..._

 ** _3 años despues_**

 _A paso 3 años de que se conocieron, los dos son los mejores amigos pero la niña se ira lejos esto pone triste al niño..._

 _Tomoya: en serio te iras tsubaki-chan? (pregunto triste)_

 _Tsubaki: si, tomoya-kun pero prometeme cuando regrese, sere tu novia (respondio)_

 _Tomoya: te lo prometo, te prometo que seras mi novia cuidate (le da un beso en la mejilla)_

 _Tsubaki: lo se adios, nos vemos (se despidio y se alejo de el)_

 ** _En casa_**

 _Tomoya: a casa (camina y ve la puerta abierta de su casa) oto-san ouka-san? (camina y los ve muertos) porque? (cae de rodillas)_

 _Angel caido: ara un niño eh (mira al niño) parece que tu tienes la dividing gear ahora debes morir (aparece la lanza de luz)_

 ** _De camino asia el parque_**

 _Tomoya: (se levanta y empieza a correr) no pienzo morir (grito y corrio lejos de la caida)_

 _Angel caida: corre el resultado es el mismo, moriras (volaba para alcanzarlo) bien tus ultimas palabras_

 _Tomoya: porque, porque tengo que morir! (exclamo triste)_

 _Reynare: porque eres un estorbo, ahora muere (lanzando la lanza empala al niño que cae al piso) ahora el hakuryuutei no aparece (se aleja)_

 _Tomoya: (mente/porque, oto-san, ouka-san, tsubaki-chan ya no te podre ver y nunca podre cumplir nuestra promesa) (sube su mano teñida de sangre) (se acabo ya no tengo nada si pudiera verme alguien pediria ayuda pero) (se voltea y mira a la pelinegra con asombro) ayuda, ayudame (cae desmayado)_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Tomoya: y es lo que sucedio (conto su historia entonces tsubaki habla)

Tsubaki: olvidastes nuestra promesa? (pregunto con lagrimas)

Tomoya: lo ciento tsubaki-chan desde que te fuistes es lo que sucedio lamento, que todo esto pasara (respondio bajando la mirada)

Tsubaki: tomoya-kun cuando escuche tu muerte me partio el corazon, pense no verte de nuevo pero estas aqui! (exclamo con lagrimas y lo abraza) tomoya-kun ahhh (llorando)

Tomoya: (frota la espalda de su amiga de la infancia) lo ciento de verdad, no meresco verte asi, pasaste malos ratos, yo no meresco lo que paso contigo si me odias lo entendere (con una tristeza)

Sona: sabes algo, para ser amigo de ella eres un idiota, pero nadie de los dos sabia lo que sucedio (mirando la escena)

Yura: sabia que si le decimos la verdad a ella todo su dolor acabara, pero decidimos callarnos, eres alguien importante para ella (tranquila)

Tomoya: yo pense en ella en el momento de que iva a morir, pasaron 6 años de entrenamiento con levianta-sama, y aun asi no la olvide, no olvide la promesa, de que seria mi novia, tsubaki shira-chan quieres ser mi novia (sonrie y abre una cajita con un anillo de bodas)

Tsubaki: (con la mano en la boca) claro que si tomoya-kun quiero ser tu novia quiero estar a tu lado desde ahora y en adelante (lo abraza de nuevo)

Las chicas miran sonrientes la escena de un amor de vuelta, pero que sucedera ahora que las cosas siguen su curso?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **ME LLEVO, A MI REY Y A MI NOVIA**

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. La loca de serafall

**Hola amigos esta el capitulo...**

 **No soy dueño de nada...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **ME LLEVO, A MI REY Y A MI NOVIA**

 **Consejo estudiantil, de noche**

Es de noche, las cosas se calmaron despues de reencontrarse las cosas cambiaran cuando serafall quiere desacer a su peon.

Tomoya: tengo un mal presentimiento (preocupado por eso y solo lo sintio sona y tsubaki)

Tsubaki: tambien lo senti (con preocupacion)

Sona: esperemos que no sea nada de eso (igual de preocupada)

Tomoya: es mejor descansar (sonriendo y las dos desaparecen)

 **Al dia siguiente consejo estudiantil**

La noche paso a un dia nuevo que es sabado, tomoya sale a comprar algo de comer mientras que se topa con su nueva ama y su novia que traen materiales de la academia, lo que no saben en esos momentos su ex ama serafall, esta con las siervas de sona hablando de algo que cambiara para siempre todo.

Serafall: la cite a ustedes para que maten a mi ex-peon cuando este distraido, se les compezara (con una malvada sonrisa)

Aki: porque osa quere destruir a mi nuevo compañero? (pregunto la caballera)

Serafall: porque, lo deje vivir, porque es nuestra arma ahora que es mas poderoso es momento de asesinarlo por ordenes mias (responde sonriendo y las chicas de la rey de sona sonrien complacidas)

Sona quedo con la boca abierta iva a entrar con su reina y peon dejando en shock ahora es considerada traidoras, tomoya y tsubaki, estan furiosos, pero tomoya sabia que si estan aqui es cuestion de tiempo matarlo, entonces activa su guantelete.

Tomoya: ahora entendo porque la actual lucifer leviatan me dejo vivir hasta hoy! (exclamo destrullendo la puerta del consejo estudiantil) serafall! (exclamo furioso)

Serafall: bien aqui estas, esmomento de que mueras sanawa! (exclama molesta)

Tomoya: soy leviatan tomoya maldita majou! (exclamo lanzando dragones shot) vamonos de aqui! (exclamo tomando a sona y a tsubaki)

Serafall: leviatan! (exclamo)

Momo: escaparon pero a donde? (pregunto la pelirosa)

 **Lejos de la academia kouh, pueblo senteisu japon**

Tomoya, tsubaki y sona aparecen en un pueblo llamado senteisu, las demonios y el dragon miran la ciudad.

Sona: no sabias como llegar verdad? (pregunta la rey)

Tomoya: no, no lo sabia es que fue impulso para poder escapar de esa maniatica de tu hermana, de seguro ahora quieren mi cabeza (suspira)

Tsubaki: es posible que le digan a todo el inframundo que os secuestrado, a mi y a kachou (con seriedad)

Sona: notando que en este pueblo no hay presencia demoniaca tardaran un poco en encontrarnos, por ahora debemos ocultarnos como estudiantes (con seriedad)

Tomoya: miren estamos de suerte, hay una academia a unos metros de aqui (sonrie y el trio se va a la academia)

 **Academia senteisu**

El trio miro la academia cuando ven a la pelinegra tan seria como tsubaki, le hablaron y se fueron con ella al consejo estudiantil, diciendo que son estudiantes de otra academia que fueron transladados a su academia, ya arregrado el asunto la presidenta shizuku sango habla.

Shizuku: entiendo eso, bienvenidos a senteisu, asi que tengan sus uniformes inicien despues de la hora de descanso (dicho eso los tres se van a descansar) pero, ese chico me tiene curiosa (sonrie para si misma)

Los chicos de esta academia miran con curiosidad a los nuevos mas las mujeres a el y los hombres por igual a ellas, mientras comen con calma idearon un plan por si deben enfrentarse de la loca de serafall.

Sona: como hermana menor de ella debo hablar con ella! (exclamo)

Tsubaki: no quiero! Esta rabiosa (con exageracion)

Tomoya: en serio esta rabiosa? (pregunta)

Sona: suficiente! Estamos aqui para evitar tu muerte o hablar de lo coca que esta (responde molesta)

Tomoya: sin ofenderla kachou, esta peor que una loca! (exclamo)

Sona: (le da un puñetazo en la cabeza) ya me tenias fuera! (exclamo con el puño hechando humo)

Tsubaki: tranquila kachou, no era su intencion, pero exagero mucho (miro un muro destrozado)

Alumna: que carajos? (pregunto)

Tomoya: (con un chichon) vale, vale (pasa el muro) hola, bueno mejor arreglo esto (de un destello el muro esta como nuevo) bien y ahora que? (pregunta mientras que miran a las mujeres de senteisu con corazones)

Sona: ven aqui o no tendras ese chichon (responde con el puño en alto)

Tomoya: nota nunca de los nunca la haga enojar (temeroso de ir o no con su ama)

Sona: te estoy esperando! (exclamo con una voz que te hara orinarse los pantalones)

Tomoya: si mi master (llego y se arrodillo)

Tsubaki: por el amor de satan dejelo (preocupada por su novio)

Sona: es mi peon shira, asi que tomoya ya que este lugar no es mixto quiero que cuando salgamos busques un buen lugar entiendes (le dijo a su peon)

Tomoya: vale si es lo que quieres lo hare por ahora vamos a clases (se levanta y se van los tres a sus aulas correspondientes)

Parece que las cosas terminaron asi, pero cuando los encontraran?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPULO 6**

 **MI SECRETO REVELADO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	6. Secreto fuera

**Hola amigos esta el capitulo...**

 **No soy dueño de nada...**

* * *

 **CAPULO 6**

 **MI SECRETO REVELADO**

 **Despues de clase**

Es de noche, el trio de chicos encontro unos departamentos cerca de la academia, ahora hablan con la administradora de los departamentos.

Administradora: entiendo este es el unico departamento, sitri-sama (sonrie poniendo palido a los tres)

Tomoya: (se pone al frente de la mujer) no voy a permitir que las lastimes! (exclamo defendiendo a su ama y a su novia)

Administradora: no se preocupen, no dire nada entiendo, pero no sera mucho tiempo no se cuando se pueda quedar aqui, pronto o templano leviatan-sama los encontrara (con seriedad)

Sona: lo sabemos, y cual es tu nombre? (pregunto la heredera)

Kokona: me llamo kokona haruna la secretaria de su hermana mayor (responde la mujer)

Tsubaki: vale haruna-san, por ahora debemos esperar a que no nos encuentre, en fin gracias por darnos un apoyo (sonrie la pelinegra de lentes)

Tomoya: cuando esta locura termine, le pagaremos el favor (se inclina agradecido)

Kokona: vale deben descansar, y tratare de evitar que ella os encuentre en esta ciudad! (exclamo seria pero con una sonrisa)

Sona: por ahora debemos descansar (entra al departamento seguida de su reina)

Tomoya: me hubiera gustado que yura-san no fuera traidora (miro el cielo naranjo)

Kokona: ella, pues no pudo evitar seguirlos, ella aun es fiel a su rey, pero aun dudo de su caballabo y peon primero, no importa ahora, aqui esta ella (señala a la peliblanca)

Yura: no puedo traicionar a alguien que tiene un carasteristico igual que yo y a mi ama (con seriedad)

Tomoya: me alegra escuchar eso, pero sona te va a joder ahora (con nervio se hace lado de y la peliblanca se pone palida como un hielo)

Sona: tsubasa yura-san, me puedes explicar el porque no nos suiguio cuando mi hermana perdio la cabeza? (pregunto tan molesta que los gatos negros lloran)

Yura: pe-pero kachou, era su hermana no podia ni con ojos de perrito asi (se excuso con esa cara que tomoya hablo)

Tomoya: quieres un masaje, una cena o lo que sea, dime lo que seaaaaaa mi oreja deja, mi oreja tsubaki siento que me arrancas la cabeza (se quejo mientras es jalado de la oreja por su novia)

Tsubaki: no jodas leviatan, caer en los pies de una mujer asi de facil con esa cara de perrito (con molestia y sonrie coplacida) en ese caso, haras lo que sea? (pregunto)

Tomoya: no voy a caer de nuevo (crusados de blazos) ahhh no puedo con esa caraaaa (toma a su novia y se fueron a nose donde)

Sona: son para cual, en fin gracias por no ser una traidora, pero esperemos que no nos encuentre ella (suspira)

Yura: no se preocupe kachou, solo me preocupa que donde estemos tarde o templano nos encintrala ahora alguien loca (con preocupacion)

Kokona: no se preocupen tomen (entregando unos collares) estos collares lo haran esconder su poder demoniaco como si fueran humanas, lo problematico de esto, es que esta pulsera escondera lo demoniaco su peon pero no la dividing gear vale denselo cuando regrese el y su novia (con seriedad)

Sona: de acuerdo, vamos a comer un poco (con eso se fueron a comer la trio de mujeres)

 **Al dia suiguiente en la academia**

La noche paso a un nuevo dia en la academia seteinsu, tomoya esta en el bosque de la academia, mientras que su ama y sus compañeras de equipo pasan clases el habla con su dragon, pero la presidenta de consejo estudiantil observo a su nuevo compañero, sin que se diera cuenta.

Tomoya: aunque la señorita haruna-san me dijo que ocultaria mi poder demoniaco, pero mi guantelete (miro a su guante bicolor)

Rip: (aunque lo dijera ella, no cabe duda que es la secretaria de la majou) (con tranquilidad y pereza)

Tomoya: pero, no se que fue lo que le causo la locura de ella? (pregunto a su guantelete)

Rip: (se volvio loca conforme nos hacemos fuertes mas fuestes que el rojo y el blanco) (responde)

Tomoya: somos mas fuertes de que el sekiryuutei y el hakuryuukou? (volvio a preguntar a su dragon)

Rip: (si, a medida que seguimos la groria del hakuryuutei, seras en el futuro uno de los dioses dragones que haya existido) (le vuelve a responder a su portardor)

Tomoya: entiendo es mejor volver a clases oh, por satan! (exclamo mirando a su presidenta de la academia)

Shizuku: sabia que esta curiosidad llegaria a saber que no eres normal sanawa tomoya (sonrie la presidenta)

Tomoya: (dispersa su guantelete) ahora que os sabe eso, debe mantenerlo en secreto (con seriedad)

Pero la shizuku se acerco y con una mirada coqueta habla.

Shizuku: oh en serio quieres que me calle? (pregunto de manera coqueta y pegada a el con sus sensuales pechos)

Tomoya: (nervioso) kachou, si mi novia me ve me mata (responde nervioso pero ella se apega mas)

Shizuku: en serio quiero ayudarlos, pero quiero saber que eres en realidad (responde pegada a el)

Tomoya: se lo dire si se separa un poco (nervioso aun por la actitud de ella)

Shizuku: (se separa de el) vale, dime ahora (esperando)

Tomoya: (activa un circulo de llamada) hola sitri-san tengo un problema, lo sabe vale, quiere ayudarnos a nosotros con el tema de esa loca ok, entiendo vale espero aqui con tsubaki-chan y yura-san (colgo la llamada) debemos esperar a mi ama (con seriedad)

Parece que las cosas son asi, pero con ayuda de shizuku se podra evitar que serafall los encuentre?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPULO 7**

 **AYUDA EXTRA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo me alegra que tenga fan por favor comente y den a favoritos se despide para la otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
